Lets Make Some Memories
by SelenaDeathbatVanity
Summary: Roxas was still haunted by his little brother's death that occured four years ago. Axel saves Roxas from himself, and now the quesstion is, will they be together forever? Read and find out! Oneshot.


Screaming. That's all he remembered from that night, even now, after months had gone by. Screaming, and pain. Not that he had been hurt from that dreadful accident, no. It had been somebody else. That's what made it worse.

The day had started out beautifully, the warm, golden sun shining down brilliantly, making the snow melt quickly. There was a blue sky, white fluffy clouds dancing lazily in the sky. The wind blew gently.

"Sora, wake up! We're gonna go ski-dooing, remember?" I yelled, standing at her door and knocking loudly a few times. He emerged a few minutes later, fully dressed , and grinned at me.

"How could I forget, big bro? I've been waiting all weekend for this!" I grinned back at him, and said "Well, we better get going, or else mum'll change her mind again."

"Okay, race ya upstairs!" he yelled.

He won, but only because I let him.

XxXxXxXxX

"Axel."

I turned my head slowly, towards the voice that had spoken. Took in those startling blue eyes, the messy blonde hair, his smile.

"Yeah, Roxas?" I smile gently back at him.

"I'm ready to go."

I look closer at him. If you stared long enough, you could tell that the smile he always had on his face was fake. That it was filled with pain. His oceanic blue eyes were actually hollow and empty-looking. He seemed life-less, like an empty shell. I sighed.

"Roxas, I know you're not good with ski-doos, but you'll just have to trust me, okay? It'll be worth it. I told him, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Reassuring him.

"I know, Axel. It's just, since the accident…" he trailed off, looking to the side, at the ground, anywhere but me.

"I know, you felt like it was your fault, but it really wasn't. Believe me, okay? I squeezed his fingers in a tight grip.

"Okay." he whispered.

XxXxXxXxX

Everything had been fine. They say that the most important events in your life, will have no indication of them being important until after they happen. It was true.

They had being going too fast, probably. Or maybe it was because it was a new trail that they'd never been on. Or maybe because his skidoo wasn't working properly.

All he heard was a single, blood-curdling shriek that pierced the night, and his little brother's body go flying off the sled and wrapping itself around a tree.

"SORA!" Roxas had screamed, tears gathering in his eyes. He stopped the skidoo and ran over to where his brother lay, his blood staining the snow a deep crimson.

"Roxas…" Sora, looked into his older brother's eyes, but he seemed to be looking past him. "Is that you?"

"Y-yeah, it's me Sora, I'm here." Roxas could barely choke out the words past his tears. "I won't leave you."

"Tell mom… I'm sorry. For leaving her… that her little boy left her." Sora whispered softly, a single tear slipping from his eye, freezing half-way down his cheek.

"What? Sora, you're not going anywhere! You're not gonna die! Don't die…" Roxas's heart was breaking, watching his little brother die in front of his eyes. They were miles away from any help.

"Don't try and reassure me, Roxas. I know I'm dying…" his eyes were glazing over.

"How do you know that?" Roxas sobbed, holding his brother's hand tightly.

"Because… I can see…" he trailed off, a sudden grin lighting up his face.

"Who! Who can you see?"

"I can see Daddy."

It was then that Sora had taken his last breath, smile still frozen upon his face as he died. Roxas had taken him in his arms and cried. His little brother had only been ten years old.

XxXxXxXxX

I was so excited. I had been planning this day with Roxas for over three months. I knew that Roxas didn't like skidooing ever since the accident which had killed his little brother, but I knew it meant a lot to him, because he used to love it.

Everyday, I had wonder why Roxas picked me. I mean, he always said it was because I was so kind, funny and smart, not to mention good-looking, but I didn't think I was the greatest catch. I felt so lucky for him to be a part of my life.

We had met when we were 5 years old, both of us being in the same Kindergarten class. Roxas and I became friends instantly. We stayed friends all throughout high school, and now even, we went to the same University, both of us being in our first year.

It had been six months before graduation that I found out that he had feelings for me. We started going out, despite the sometimes more than harmless teasing we endured. A lot of the time, we had to nurse each other's black eye or cut lip. There's always at least one homophobic bunch in every group.

It had been me that was there for Roxas in winter of Grade 9, when his little brother Sora died.

He wasn't the only broken-hearted one, but he was definitely the one that had been the most affected, seeing as though he had been with his brother the moment he died.

His mother had died shortly after, from grief. I had been pretty strong until then, but after his mother and brother's joint funeral, he cried in my arms. That's when I let myself bawl too.

Today marked the day of the accident, which occurred four years ago. Roxas had gotten a lot better since then, but I knew that he still was haunted by that night. Sometimes he would wake up screaming his brother's name, and he would clutch tightly to me and shake for hours. It tore me up inside.

But today was going to be a good day. I could feel Roxas's body against mine, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding on tightly.

I revved the skidoo as fast as it would go, eager to reach our destination.

"Wow, Axel, I'm impressed." Roxas said to me as he stepped off the skidoo.

He was talking about the place I picked for our special night, of course. I had brought him to our special spot. That being a tiny little cabin along the bank of the river.

"You should be Roxas. I even brought champagne!" I grinned over at him, breath catching in my chest as he grinned back at me.

"I"ll split some wood for the fire, you go inside, okay?" I say absent-mindedly, patting the outside of my pockets to make sure that I didn't lose Roxas's surprise.

"Sure, I'll unpack the blankets and food." he replied, entrapping the huge backpack from the ski-doo and walking inside.

I watched him go, smiling gently. Boy was he ever going to be surprised.

A few hours later, Roxas and I were curled up together on the sofa, our stomachs full of food and champagne. His head rested on my shoulder, and I had my chin tucked above it. I lived for moments like this. Where nothing mattered except for us.

"Roxas?" I say softly, stroking his arm lightly with the tips of my fingers. He turned to look at me, his bright blue gaze fixed on mine.

"Yes, Axel?" I had to force down butterflies.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I know the past couple of years have been hard for you, but I just want you to know… I'll always be here for you. No matter what you're going through, I'll never leave you. What I'm really trying to say is… I love you." I took another deep breath and reached into my pocket. "And… Will you marry me?" I held out the white box with the two matching gold bands in them.

Roxas's eyes slowly filled with tears. He looked up at me. "Really?" he whispered quietly. "Really?"

I took his hands in mine. "Of course, Roxas. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." I reply.

He threw himself at me. "OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU! I love you too you, you big idiot!" he cried happily, his arms wrapping around my wait. I smiled to myself..

"Why am I a big idiot?" I ask in mock anger. He giggled and looked up at me.

"Because you made me cry with your; 'I'll never leave you, will you marry me speech!'" he laughs.

"You forgot to mention that I said I love you." I point out to him, grinning. He smacked my arm lightly, before grabbing my face in his hands and brushing our lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Axel, you make me so happy. I love you." He broke the kiss so he could lean his forehead against mine.

"Good, because I don't know what I would have done if you had said no." I whisper to him quietly, stroking his hair softly.

"You probably would have gone on being you." he replied, smiling at me, "but don't worry, because I would have said yes no matter what."

I kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back and saying; "Good."

END

AUTHOR'S NOTE- This is the first story I've published on here in a while, and I hope you guys enjoy it! A couple of days ago, my mom, her boyfriend, his sister and her husband, along with me and my four sisters went skidooing. We were gone for seven hours, and I had such a headache but that's not important. I had this story in my head the whole entire time we were gone, and as soon as I got home, I wrote it down. So, again, hope you guys enjoy it! Comment and give me feedback! =)

DizClaimer- I don't Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

PS- search me up on DeviantArt! My username is- XxForbidden-LoveXx


End file.
